


Black and White

by PandaWritesThings210



Series: Soulmate AU Oneshots [1]
Category: no fandoms apply. unless you count my wattpad book as a fandom.
Genre: AU, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Implied Smut, OC, Original work - Freeform, Soulmate AU, Soulmates, brief nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-14 10:14:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13587933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PandaWritesThings210/pseuds/PandaWritesThings210
Summary: Rose lives in a world of black and white. It seems she always will as she was supposed to meet her soulmate 4 years ago. Will she ever find them?





	Black and White

My name is Rose, Rose Brown. I'm 24 years old. My parents tell me that I have brown hair and brown eyes. I have no idea what the color brown looks like, So I wouldn't really know. My world is black and white, so I wear black and white clothes so I don't end up looking like an idiot to those who have met their soulmate.

I know that I'm an abnormal case. You're supposed to meet your soulmate by 20. Guess that makes me special, then. You're supposed to start seeing flashes of color as you get closer to them apparently.

I walk into my anatomy lecture and sit down in my usual spot kind of towards the front. I'm a little early, so I take my time getting my stuff out. 

There's a new boy in class today. He looks about my age. He's kind of cute. He has shaggy hair that falls into his face and kind, light eyes. As far as I can tell he's tall. He's sitting down, though, so it's kind of hard to tell. He's sat down a few desks away and one row forward.

As I'm looking at him, he turns around and looks at me. My breath hitches in my throat as I see a flash of something that's not black, white, or grey. He must notice it too, because his eyes get wide, and he gets up and moves towards me.

"Hi. I-I'm Al-Alex." he stutters out, clearly nervous.

"I-I'm R-Rose." I stutter in reply, nervous to see if he really is my soulmate.

"Okay everyone, sit down and open your textbooks to page 324." Our anatomy professor says.

We both audibly sigh, and he moves back to his desk. The rest of the lecture is spent with us both catching glimpses of one another and smiling shyly. 

At one point he lifts his notebook up that says,  
"Can I see you after class? :)" I nod with a smile at that and he smiles as well. His smile is so cute. It's kind and warm, and it always reaches his eyes.

The end of class doesn't come quick enough, as I start seeing glimpses of things that aren't black and white more frequently.

When class finally ends he gets his stuff together quickly and comes over to my desk.

"You see them too, right?" he asks as he reaches me.

"The flashes of not black or white?" I ask to be certain of what he was talking about.

He nods and I nod in return. He reaches out and tucks a stray piece of hair behind my ear.

We both gasp as our worlds explode with color. His eyes are a bright vibrant color, and his surprised expression matches my own.  
"I've waited so long to find you." I finally say quietly.

"I can say the same. I'm 24. How old are you?" He asks.

"I'm 24, too." I say.

"Well, as cute as this is, class is over. Continue this conversation somewhere else please." our professor says.

"Yes, sir." we both say and walk out of the classroom.

"Do you maybe want to go get a coffee with me?" he asks shyly, looking at his feet.

"Alex, you're my soulmate. Of course I want to go get coffee with you. Just let me put my stuff in my pickup and I'll walk with you to the coffee shop down the road if you want." I say.

"Yeah, that sounds great! I'll walk with you to your pickup." he exclaims, his bright eyes wide with excitement.

"Alright. Come on, then. My pickup's this way." I tell him while walking towards my pickup.

The walk to my pickup can't be longer than a minute or two, and I throw all of my stuff in the backseat and lock it. As we start the walk to the coffee shop down the road, we kind of start getting to know each other.

We walk up to the door to the coffee shop, and he holds the door open for me.

"Aww. Such a gentleman." I tease.

"I try." he replies, putting a hand at the small of my back as we walk inside. I won't deny that it gives my tingles all the way down my spine.

We order and sit down at a small booth in a corner. I look up at Alex, and he's already looking at me.

"What color do your parents say your eyes are?" he asks.

"They say that they're brown. What about yours?" I reply.

"They say that they're green." he says, swiping his bangs away from his eyes.

"I think I may have my favorite color already." I say, looking down at the table with a blush creeping up my face.

"Aww don't look down. Then I can't see those big brown doe eyes." he says teasingly.

I peek up at him from behind the hair that's fallen in my face, and he laughs. Gosh, that's a beautiful noise.

"Hey! Don't laugh at me!" I say, laughing.

"ROSE AND ALEX" we hear the barista call.

"I've got it." Alex says, standing up and going to get our coffees.

He comes back and sets mine down in front of me.  
"Thanks." I say with a wide smile.

"You're welcome." he says, smiling in return.

We spend a while talking and getting to know each other in the coffee shop before I bravely ask,  
"Do you wanna come to my place? You don't have to, but I really don't want to stop talking to you yet." 

"Yeah, that sounds great. I really don't want to stop talking to you either, but I kind of don't want to be in this coffee shop anymore." he laughs.

"Okay, then. You're parked kind of close to my pickup, right?" I ask.

"Yeah, I'm not too far down." he responds.

"Follow me, then." I say, getting up and grabbing his hand to pull him out of the coffee shop.

We walk back to our cars, and he follows me back to my apartment. We get inside, and my brown and white husky, Luka, decides to come say hi.

"Hey, Luka. Did you miss me, girl?" I ask playfully, ruffling her fur.

She barks happily and wags her tail, walking over to Alex and running around his legs, smelling him.

"Well hello there, Luka. Aren't you a pretty girl?" he says, bending down to pet her. She barks at him- seemingly in affirmation- and I laugh.

"Well, she sure likes you." I say to Alex and watch as his eyes light up.

"That's definitely a good thing." he laughs.

"Yeah, it is." I smile.

We get further inside, and I take off my hoodie and set it on the back of the couch. We both still have our coffees, so I don't bother asking Alex if he wants a drink.

“Do you want to look at my color chart with me and figure out what colors things are?” I ask him, reaching for my color chart as he sits down on the couch with Luka at his feet.

"Yeah that sounds like a fun idea!" he says excitedly.

"Okay, great! I still have my color chart that my mom gave me when I turned 16." I giggle a bit.

"Ya wanna know a secret? I do, too." he laughs. 

I sit down next to him on the couch, and he throws an arm casually around my shoulders. I snuggle into his chest a bit and smile at this. We sit and talk about the colors of things and what colors we like best for a while. I've decided that my favorite color is green. Alex said that his favorite color is red.

"Why red? I ask him.

"It's the color that you turn when I compliment you or when you're embarrassed." he says, making me blush.

"Aww. There it is! So... Why green?" he asks me.

"You're going to make fun of me." I say.

"No, I'm not. I promise." he says, grabbing both of my hands in his for emphasis.

"It's the first color I saw, and it's the color of your eyes." I say in a small voice, looking down.

"Aww. Rose, that's nothing to be ashamed of. I really love the color brown, too for the same reasons." he says, pressing a kiss to my knuckles.

I look up into those green eyes I've come to love, then down to the plush pink lips that I really want to kiss, and I notice that they're slowly getting closer to my own. I reach up and wrap my arms around his neck as his arms go around my waist. Our lips meet, and fireworks, stars, and galaxies explode across my closed eyes. It feels all electric-y and exciting, but at the same time it just feels like home.

He pulls me into him to straddle his lap and get even closer. We just stay there kissing -and enjoying the closeness that comes with it- for a while. When we break apart, I bury my face in his neck as his face gets buried in my hair.

"I know that we literally just met a few hours ago, but I love you." he says, not removing his face from my hair.

"I love you, too. I don't care if we literally just met. You're my soulmate. We were literally made for each other." I say, not removing my face from his neck. 

He takes his face out of my hair, and look up at him. His eyes are wide and a bit wet from taking in the weight that came with both of our words. I reach up and cup his cheek in my hand, and run my thumb over his cheekbone. He leans into the touch, closing his eyes and sighing softly in contentment.

"I just- I waited so long to find you. I was starting to think that maybe I didn't have a soulmate." he admits, a single tear rolling down his cheek. I wipe it away with my thumb.

"I know, Alex. Trust me- I do. I thought that I was one of the unlucky ones without a soulmate when I hit my 21st birthday. I cried myself to sleep that night. But never again do we have to fear that we're soulmate-less. We found each other, but it just took a little longer than it was supposed to." I say, cursing my voice for cracking at the memory of the birthday that I cried myself to sleep.

A stray tear had rolled down my cheeks while I was talking, and Alex reaches out and wipes it away with his thumb as I had done to him. My heart skips a beat as he leans in once more and kisses me softly.

The overwhelming feeling of home envelopes me as our lips slot together perfectly in sync with each other. When we break away he looks up at me with blown pupils and swollen lips and fuck if that isn't the hottest thing I've ever seen.

~Time skip to later~

I'm laying on my side with my head on Alex's shirtless chest as his thumb rubs absent circles across my bare hipbone. The sheets are pulled up to our waists, and we're talking about anything and everything.

"Who's your favorite superhero?" he asks

"Mm..... Thor. What about you?" I say, rubbing circles with my thumb on his chest.

"Hmmm.... The Hulk." he replies.

"Yeah, I like The Hulk, but I'm a mythology nerd, so Thor will always be my favorite." I tell him, reaching across his chest with my arm and tucking myself even further into his side.

"I've never really read much mythology, but it definitely seems interesting." he muses, moving his hand from my hip to play with the ends of my hair that go down to my lower back.

"Yeah, it's really interesting. I'll have to show you some books or tell you some of the stories sometime." I return, craning my neck to look up at his face.

"I'd like that." he says, dropping a kiss to the top of my head affectionately.

We stay like that for a while, just enjoying the closeness that skin-on-skin contact brings and talking occasionally until I decide that it's time for dinner. I get out of bed, grabbing my underwear and Alex's t-shirt and head to the kitchen.  
I start making dinner, and I feel a -now familiar- pair of arms around me.

"I could get used to seeing this. It's a damn good thing that I get to get used to seeing this." Alex says, placing a kiss to a particularly dark mark he left on my neck. 

I turn around to face him, and he's in just his jeans that hang low on his hips.

"I can say the same to you, My Love." I say, tracing the pad of my thumb across a dark mark I left across his hip bone.

I finish making dinner, and then go change into some actual pj's of my own. When I finish getting changed I grab Alex's shirt and walk back out into the kitchen. I hand Alex his shirt and put our food on some plates and sit down. We eat and talk more about what's going to happen with our lives since we've finally found one another.


End file.
